


Merry-go-round

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: A collection of drabbles for R76 Week.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone is going all in heavy angst...I'm here to spread the flooff XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - History/Decay
> 
> Original post on [ tumblr.](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/155952643748/changes)

He remembered what they used to be.

 

Young love. Burning passion, precious and ever so foolish. Gabriel would like to believe it started out purely physical. After all, nobody could say Jack wasn’t attractive. He was beautiful, skilled and had the characteristics of a saint. He was top in training, best soldier on the field, could handle almost every situation like a pro.

 

Jack Morrison was perfect, and Gabriel sort of hated him a little.

 

Jack was the sun that blotched out all shadows. He flourished and thrived in the light. Jack was all that was good, righteous and golden. But he was also deadly, a well-sharpened blade that had befallen many. Jack was the brightest and, at times, the cruellest of them all.

 

It would have been easier to pretend it all came from physical attractions.

 

They came from different worlds. They were very different from each other, and then not so much. Their experiences were the same after they had entered this new life, leaving everything behind and, essentially, only had each other. A sense of companionship developed, out of attraction or the weakness of the hearts, Gabriel couldn’t say for sure, but it was there. In lonely nights after training, painful hours after SEP treatments, bleary after-missions mornings, in the awkward stories they shared when things got a bit too sentimental.

 

And it grew from there. Into fleeting smiles and stolen moments. Shared warmth and touches. A _togetherness_ that was forged in blood and hardship. There wasn’t much for them out there, their future decided. But in each other, they found a normalcy, in claustrophobic iron bunkers and sleazy bars wherever deployments were. There were the scanty days off-duty, when they would go to see a movie, months after its release. A ration bar in place of birthday cake, right in the middle of a bombardment. Surprise “dates”, with packaged meals and secretly-stashed wine. The embarrassment and hidden glee when they mixed up socks.

 

It was something both so beautiful, and terrible in the long run.

 

Jack carried much on his shoulders. Duties were always more important and so were opinions of others. It was an obsession and, in it, he slowly lost himself. Ever so pristine, ever so proper, Jack Morrison became more of an icon than a soldier, or even human. No longer were the nights spending with Gabriel, rare as they already, no longer were the small talks, about little things and life. Celebrations and anniversaries were put on hold, and slowly drifted to nonexistence.

 

And yet…petty as he was, Gabriel couldn’t say that it wasn’t just Jack who had changed.

 

Time passed. And the rift between them grew.

 

Funny how Ana always joked that their chemistry was explosive.

 

The rest was history.

 

Reaper was a far echo of what Gabriel Reyes was, what he _could have_ _been_. Oh yes, he was sore and he would never forget the chain of events that later would lead them to this. What he had become.

 

He was a monster, idly watching the smog of his breath floating towards this blotched, broken ceiling. The walls were coming apart and the floor could barely endure the weight of one man. The furniture was faded and bursting at the seams. Windows barred and sinks leaking.

 

And then, there was a snore.

 

Silver-crowned head in his lap, well-cut but aging body cocooned in bandages, there Soldier76 lay, sleeping like a child. Talons came to rest above his steady chest, feeling the warmth seeping through caked blood.

 

 _Some things never changed_. _Some things were worth the pain._

 

Tipping his head back, the mask slipped away from Reaper’s hand. For now, he would wait, for the sun to rise once again.


	2. Phantom Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - In his Shoes
> 
> Original post on [Tumblr.](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/156007857573/phantom-image)

“This is a terrible idea.”

 

“I didn’t remember you being so pessimistic.”

 

“Yeah, life is rather bleak when you came along.”

 

“…I actually have nothing to say to that.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jack was nervous. And rightfully so. The shoulders were too tight, the belts too tacky and he couldn’t manage a goddamned hold on anything.

 

Despite all this fussiness, Reyes was smug, staring at him from head to toe appraisingly, “At least you look good in that.”

 

“Better than you, I’m sure.”

 

To be fair, perhaps Jack was being difficult. Just a little. Though he had all the reasons to. After all, this could be just an elaborated, stupid ploy to have Jack murdered.

 

“You know, it’d be a lot easier if I just put a bullet in your face instead of having to withstand all your bitching.”

 

Damn, did he say that aloud?

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

_Damn._

 

 _Why_ did he agree to do this again? Right, because Lena was a little jerk and got a little too clever with word-tripping.

 

“Oh, chin up, _sunshine_.” Reyes leered, absolutely enjoying the shit out of this, “It’s just a costume swap. For once you actually look fashionable instead of being stuffed in a beat-up racer wannabe jacket.”

 

Yes, definitely having fun over there, “Fashionable? Maybe if emo goth was still in style.”

 

Silence.

 

Reyes gave him a pointed stare, “Jack, you are being pricklier than usual. What’s wrong?”

 

It was childish of him, but Jack turned away from the man, pretending to check himself out in the mirror instead. Once again, bad decision. The reflection did nothing to quell the odd surge of feelings in his chest, twisting it into an almost nauseating clump that he couldn’t quite swallow. His mind was too sharp to be distracted, and it wandered a little too fast for him to stop.

 

Reaper’s suit fit him almost like a second skin.

 

Jack’s mouth went dry. It was just a silly prank. By Lena of all people. And yet…

 

“Jack.” There was alarm in Reyes’ voice, when he yanked the old soldier around. Startled blue met unwavering red, and Jack’s heart constricted. Gabriel knew him too well. Always had.

 

“It…gives me questions.” Jack turned his head, chin still trapped in Gabriel’s unrelenting grip. The hood’s fabric brushed against his skin, with ash, gunpowder and something warm, _something homely_.

 

Jack didn’t know his eyes misted over, until Gabriel’s cold thumb rubbed his tears away.

 

“Makes you wonder, huh?” Rumbled words betrayed no emotion. Jack tried to swallow back his. Instead, he choked.

 

“…I’m so sorry…”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“It…should have been me. I was so foolish…I…I didn’t listen.”

 

Seeing himself in Gabriel’s clothes, thinking how it could have turned out, what their life could have been…If things were different back then…

 

Their teeth clashed in a kiss. Gabriel yanked Jack into him by the hood’s scruff, forcing the soldier to stay still. It was messy, suffocating, and Jack was sure Gabriel had drawn blood. But his fists curled atop Reyes’ chest anyway, drawing closer, so he could taste more of the smoke, could wrap himself more in that familiar scent.

 

“There is nothing you can change now.” Gabriel said when they finally broke apart, “Don’t let the shadow of the past haunt what is left of your future.”

 

That…actually got a laugh out from Jack. Sounded more like a sob, but it had the corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitched upwards, “Look who’s talking.”

 

The ex-Blackwatch shrugged, “You don’t get to crack wiseass dad wisdom all the time.”

 

“Oh? Jealous?”

 

“Not really. Just want to see how it feels like.”

 

“And?”

 

“Gross. And old.”

 

Jack laughed, and Gabriel kissed him again, grinning. Slowly, tension began to drain out, and he felt oddly comforting, standing here clad in Gabriel’s clothes and arms. Gabriel’s chuckle rumbled in his ears, and still he kept Jack close, as if the old soldier would bolt away any moment.

 

Jokes on him, Jack was here to stay.

 

 


	3. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - At his Back

It was painful.

 

Every punch in the gut, every slash across his marred skin, every abuse given…They were all real. Hair matted in sweat and blood, it was a challenge to keep up right. Still, his back was straight, restrained as it was, and blue eyes unwavering in his burning hatred.

 

Empty owl mask stared back.

 

There wasn’t much to say anymore and Soldier76, even with all his enhancements, was exhausted. Accusations, insults and rage-filled screams had already gone flying in the first few days. Or weeks. It was tough to tell the time when the cell they kept him in had no window. Soldier knew damn well nobody was going to come for him. He got himself into this, no one else knew. Even if they did, they would have told Jack he was an idiot.

 

And idiot he was, but he needed to see this through with his own eyes.

 

A punch knocked the wind out of his lungs. Couldn’t even double over to lessen the impact. Talon must have thought he had some kind of super strength, given all the steel cuffs. Even the cell was lined with steel, fully machine operated.

 

But they didn’t need all that to keep him in. Not with the jailer they had assigned Jack.

 

He must admit, the taunting jostled him more than the physical stuff. There was so much history between them, so much hurt that was buried away and under that explosion. Jack thought whatever memory left was misted over by scars, and yet here they were. He was surprised at how deep every word cut. At how many memories resurfaced, that, after all these years, the betrayal still _stung_.

 

Talon did their research. They knew what would hurt most.

 

But just like the man sent to torment him, Jack was just a ghost of the past. There wasn’t much he could offer them that would benefit the organization in the long run. Soldier76 was a nuisance at best, raiding their abandoned facilities and foiling petty gang activities. No, if he heard it right, Talon was into the bigger shit, now that Overwatch no longer could hound them.

 

Jack Morrison was a dead man, but if he could spite some old enemies before he died, then he would sure take that chance.

 

Not exactly keen about having Reaper’s mask in his face as the last sight, though.

 

A talon-clad, gnarled fist sent Soldier blacking out.

 

Jack came to what must be hours later, because he was alone. It was pitch black in the cell and there was no sound to be heard. His joints were more than just stiff and he could feel caked blood flaking off of his skin.

 

Reyes had always been thorough with his _work_.

 

Speaking of which…

 

The cuffs suddenly snapped open, all but spat Jack tumbling to the floor. The thudding pain of countless bruises almost shadowed over the door’s opening, hissing as the power was cut. The slapping of metal-studded boots was deafening with how Jack’s ear pressed against the floor, and how he was yanked to his back did nothing to lessen his aching.

 

Still, it didn’t deter his mocking smirk, even if he knew it was crooked from his split lips, “What took you so long? Needed to find a cane?”

 

 _Gabriel_ didn’t even look impressed, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

 

Jack laughed, delirious. Gabriel propped him up and, without warning, injected a whole syringe of biotic energy into his system. Needless to say, Jack’s surprised yelp didn’t exactly help his case. In fact, it had Gabriel sighing, “Really? And you didn’t even make a sound during that whole _interrogation_.”

 

“Gotta…make it believable.” He managed between grounding teeth and gasps, the rush of energy was dizzying, “…Tough and gritty, that’s how they like it.”

 

Shuffling somewhere in the room, Gabriel made an uncommitted noise. Still regaining his breaths, Jack allowed himself a moment to watch his lover setting up the scene. Cocking his head to the side, “Haven’t seen you in that hoodie in a while. What’s up with Hot Topic? Couldn’t get a deal outta them anymore?”

 

The dark man paused, giving Jack an unsettling crimson glare. Jack just shrugged. Gabriel went back to whatever he was doing, mumbling under his breath. In the distance, alarms were going wild. Jack could pick up rushing footsteps and shouting. Whatever Gabriel had set off must not have been pretty.

 

“…Is that gorilla hair…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…Did he punch you good?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

Jack threw back his head and laughed. Still, Gabriel didn’t seem amused. And yet, when he helped Jack up, his touch was gentle. Scared, almost, as if Jack would break.

 

It had the old soldier feeling slightly guilty, having been the one to suggest _all this_.

 

“I’m fine.” He assured Gabriel, lamely so. The answering grunt didn’t sound very convincing.

 

With how long he had been bound, Jack was slow. Gabriel didn’t say a word, simply guided him down the corridor. Everything was a bleak red in emergency light, made harder to navigate with how Jack was trying to slip on his getups as they went. The noises suggested that it would take a while for Talon to even remember Jack was there, but still, he worried.

 

“You got everything in the clear?”

 

Gabriel’s stare was flat, but he answered anyway, “As far as they are concerned, I am on a plane to Mexico right now and Widowmaker is being flown in to be my replacement. The time gap is perfect and only a handful of people know of this.”

 

Good. Talon would bite off their own. Just like what they had done with Overwatch. They would get off Gabriel’s case, too.

 

Jack didn’t get any more question out afterwards. Gabriel shoved his visor on, and wraith-walked both of them out via air duct. Didn’t seem like Gabriel wanted conversation either. Jack didn’t blame him.

 

If Jack was hurt by all this act, then Gabriel must have been tenfold. He hadn’t wanted any of this to happen. He would have never laid a hand on Jack. Never wanted to dig up old memories. In his own wording, he would have figured this out on his own. That this was risky, and Jack actively putting himself into Talon’s hand to cement Gabriel’s cover was plain stupid.

 

Jack, on the other hand, was selfish.

 

The things he had said were probably a thousand time more painful than what Gabriel did in the cell.

 

They reformed miles away from the Talon’s base. Dawn was barely touching the horizon, giving Jack just enough light to see Gabriel’s face.

 

He squeezed the man’s hand once. It wasn’t enough. So he stopped and pulled Gabriel into his arms instead, feeling muscles tensed in his embrace.

 

“I’m alright. Don’t worry.”

 

“…Don’t ever ask me to do anything like that again. You hear me, Morrison? Don’t fucking ever do that again.”

 

Jack didn’t deserve this man’s devotion. Even in captive, under harm and helpless, deep in his heart, Jack _knew_ Gabriel got his back. That he was foolish to ever have that trust wavering.

 

But he learned.

 

And by God, he would never lose this man again.


	4. Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - On Holiday

It was raining cats and dogs when they hopped off the train. Ancient pavements were slippery under their feet, hurried footsteps sending water everywhere. Every sound seemed to dull and melted away in the shower, so loud and harsh it became a white noise.

 

Gabriel _hated_ the rain.

 

Huddled under their poor excuse of an umbrella, they rushed across the waning courtyard. Even though packed, the wind still managed to worm itself amongst the crowd, crawled up their spines and settled the cold there. A cuppa would be ideal now, but it seemed like everyone was having the same thought. One look at the queue and Gabriel’s stormy mood became worse than the sky above them.

 

“You know, when you said _holiday_ , I didn’t exactly expect _this kind_ of swimming.”

 

“Don’t be a grouch.” Jack, despite having to brush his sad mop of hair out of his face and wring the water of out his jacket, beamed at him, “I promise it will be worth it.”

 

Not sure what the idiot was getting at, because that thunderclap didn’t sound very promising.

 

They stopped to get Jack a quick bite (not Gabriel, because his definition of “food” would definitely cause a scene), before hailing a cab. They forewent the masks and the usual outfits, and still it was no surprise that they couldn’t exactly blend in. Gabriel felt a smidge bit of pity for the driver, so intimidated by Jack’s scarred visage and his own hooded self.

 

Gabriel didn’t even know why they were here. When the idea was suggested, Jack himself didn’t quite take to it either. Ana had been appalled upon knowing that neither of them had been to Hawaii. In turn, _Jack_ was appalled when she made them get ready for the beach. Unless they managed to scrounge up a stupid amount of money or committed felony for a private beach, the stares would drive them off the islands in a matter of hours.

 

So it was reasonable that Gabriel did a double take when Jack told him to pack. Didn’t tell him where they were going either, just looked both excited and somewhat nervous.

 

That alone should have rung some kind of alarm, but like a lovesick fool, Gabriel went along with it.

 

When would he ever learn?

 

The road was bumpy and the backseat was too cramped for both their bulks and their duffle bags. They supposed to have rolling hills and endless evergreens here, but all he could see was a bleak greyness. The smell of rain ingrained itself around them, earthy and damp in its own miserable way. Jack’s hand was around his, though, squeezing in reassurance. Gabriel wasn’t optimistic, but he didn’t feel like being a jerk, especially since it looked like Jack had gone through great lengths to prepare for this trip. It was only for three days. Three days, and they could go back to shooting shit up the bum holes.

 

Slouched against the foggy window, the infamous, fearsome Reaper began to _sulk_.

 

Even though the ride hadn’t been great, Gabriel was reluctant to get out when the car stopped. He was just getting warm, and being out there again didn’t appeal to him. But Jack’s tug was insistent and, with a great sigh, Gabriel heaved himself out.

 

The building before them was a lot more modern than what they had seen at town, but Gabriel didn’t stop to admire its exterior. He rushed across the soaking walkway and through the automatic sliding doors, dripping puddles everywhere on his path. Vaguely, he heard Jack’s exchanges with the receptionist, prim and proper in her lilac/silver uniform. She was polite and soft-spoken, despite their shaggy states and Gabriel tracking mud everywhere.

 

The corridors of this place looked more like a lab than a resort, pristine and white, though it lacked the usual chemical smells. Instead, something more _floral_ flowed through the air, subtle but refreshing. Their room was the same fashion, practical but comfortable, furnished in white, sky blue and violet. Nothing much to look at, but at least it was dry.

 

“Get a quick shower, change and we’re going out.”

 

Gabriel stared at Jack like he was mental. The old soldier rolled his eyes again.

 

“Just trust me would you? There’s something I want to show you.”

 

Gabriel didn’t even blink.

 

“ _Please?_ ”

 

Well, fuck him sideways.

 

Gabriel almost wanted to fall asleep amidst the steam. The shower adjusted automatically to his body temperature, and he would be damned if he didn’t say this was the best invention of all time. Right after guns, of course. It was good enough to keep him from joining Jack in the bath, not to mention any idea of stalling with sex evaporated at the glare the idiot shot him.

 

…This thing Jack wanted to show him must damn well be some sort of nirvana, otherwise Gabriel would lock the bastard him here with him for the rest of the vacation and fuck his brain out.

 

When they finally emerged from the room, clean and _not_ looking forward to going back to the rain (Gabriel’s case), Jack donned linked their hands together once more. There was something in his smile, bright and stretched his split lips in a shadow of his younger self, that made what was left of Gabriel’s heart jump. They moved the opposite direction of where they came, much to Gabriel’s relief, and the floral scent grew stronger as they moved. There was not a soul in sight, except for an occasional staff, as it wasn’t typical holiday season.

 

Seriously, _screw Ana_.

 

They stopped before a large entrance, and Jack suddenly looked nervous again. He glanced at Gabriel, bashful in his own ridiculousness, chuckled and pushed the doors open.

 

Gabriel didn’t know how to describe his initial feelings.

 

And endless garden stretched out before them, heart-throbbing purple with wisteria upon willow. The “sky” above them was a dome, beautiful even if artificial, stretched further than Gabriel could see, faintly freckled with stars. The lighting was mild, a perfect blushing gold melted into midnight blue, a perfect recreation of twilight hour. Walk ways of ivory weaved among lush grassy carpets, dotted with blooming bushes, artful benches and crystal clear ponds... It was so quiet, so…out of this world. Like it was carved straight out of a fantasy tale, surreal and breath-taking. Something Gabriel might have dreamt of in his childhood years…

 

Jack’s eyes twinkled, brighter than any star above.

 

“I thought you might like it. Took a bit for a reservation. Hiking is out of the question, who wants to relax with _more_ activities anyway, and we pretty much have covered every country on the map, so backpacking is pointless. And I know your skin can’t really stand the sunlight anymore, so going to the beach is a stupid idea. So this facility is perfect. Dusk Lily, even the name is as edgy as you are and-mmphft!”

 

Gabriel’s kiss was relentless, just a tad bruising, but mostly just to hide his idiotic grin.

 

Who needed the sun when he had his own right here?

 

 


	5. Break my throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Over the airwaves
> 
> This piece takes place after the event of my Selkie!AU Sealed Away for PinkRambo.
> 
> It is also a small apology to my dear W4nderingStar for falling off of our commenting barrages XD.

One of the first things Jack had learned about humanity was that words always found a way.

 

He might have been on land for months, but to Gabriel’s world, Jack was but a fry. And he quickly learned that, in this particular lifestyle, different rules applied. And so were the people.

 

Those who were close to Gabriel adored Jack and he, in turn, enjoyed their company. Lena, Jesse and Amelie, different sets of personalities, each took a different amount of time to get used to. Gabriel’s family had accepted Jack so quickly he had yet to get used to all their doting. They were kind, and they accepted Jack into their world without much of an explanation.

 

And by the stars above, he loved Gabriel.

 

However, the rest of the world was less acceptant.

 

When his sight was set upon the man, Jack had no idea who Gabriel Reyes was. It was simply a matter of compatible souls, a calling that Jack’s kind could not deny. But the world had changed since the days of his ancestors’ long lost tales.

 

Gabriel Reyes was an important man, one of great wealth and power. Though he tried to stay away from the spotlight, attention was drawn to the mysterious, beautiful blonde that suddenly appeared by Gabriel’s side. For the most parts, Gabriel kept Jack away from it all. He had no desire for coverage and he was not interested in rumoured fame. But words drifted along, weaving itself through the cracks of even the most impenetrable fortresses.

 

There were questions, ill-tongued headlines, distasteful jokes and a threat of tarnished reputation. They circled like hungry gulls, waiting for a chance to swoop down and tear Jack, or Gabriel apart. And Jack would be lying if he said these words of mouth did not affect him.

 

The selkie started to question himself. That if he was truly of worth to someone like Gabriel. Beauty used to be its own kind of treasure, and yet with time, beauty became a thing that could be created under mortals’ hands, moulded and designed to one’s desire. Being a partner had no weight either, for partners shared their work loads and duties, but Gabriel made enough for both of them and even more.

 

Jack was not Gabriel’s equal. And the words of mouth did not let him forget.

 

He began growing quiet. Gabriel was a busy man, he was often not home, and when he was, Gabriel collapsed into slumber, the day’s tiredness overtaking him. Jack took to staying up late then, for the only time he could have Gabriel to himself was during night time. Jack would watch his love sleep, and did his best to keep the creeping cold in his chest at bay, so he too could sleep, fitfully, well until the sun was high.

 

It was irrational. A paranoia based on faceless whispers and phantom fears. And it _crippled Jack_.

 

He had thought his lack of presence would make it all stop. But the words only grew crueller. They built something up within him, something ugly and not at all like who Jack was. His silence grew into avoidance. Avoidance grew into ignorance.

 

Perhaps it was all Jack’s fault. It was, after all, his own foolishness to surface, to agree to stay. Perhaps he didn’t belong here as much as he thought. That what he shared with Gabriel was just a fleeting heat of the moment.

 

“Jack. You haven’t been yourself lately. What’s going on?”  


“…I’m fine.”

 

Curse those smouldering eyes and the way they always seemed to look right through him.

 

“You are lying.”

 

“…Does it matter? I am but an ornament, just as they said.”

 

Gabriel was bewildered, “What?! Who _dared-_ …?!”

 

Jack left the room before things could escalate any further.

 

He didn’t see Gabriel for the next two days. The man might have come home during that time, but Jack wouldn’t have known. He had locked himself inside their marbled bathroom, and lay curled in its bathtub. Sad, but it was the safest place his fragile mind could think of. Like one of those unfortunate trapped fish, Jack sunk to the bottom, letting the too-clear water embraced his bare skin.

 

Perhaps it was time to go. Time to ask Gabriel to return his skin.

 

The mere thought of that squeezed Jack’s heart in a grip of ice.

 

 _So,_ so _foolish_ …

 

In his exhaustion, Jack welcomed unconsciousness. And when he woke, he was not alone.

 

The water was warm, but so was the body embracing him. It was not the mist that hazed his blue eyes over, and Jack quivered.

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“Shhhh…” A kiss, bristled with untrimmed hair, was placed gently over his shoulder. A calloused hand placed over his heart, and the other entwined with his shaking fingers. Jack was pulled against a steady chest, cradled within the entirety of Gabriel. Soft breath caressed pale skin, Gabriel was quiet, thinking.

 

Jack could have ended all this. With just a few simple words. But he did not.

 

He was glad he didn’t.

 

“ _Baby, I've been here before_  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya…”

The rumbles were unsure at first, like Gabriel had long forgotten how to place his chords. But maybe it was because of the emotions, that were tangible in the rivets of water running between them. In Jack’s barely contained chokes, and in how desperate they both clung at each other.

 

For once, silence was welcomed. Gabriel’s lips pressed against Jack’s temple, rocking their melded bodies back and forth.

 

Gradual, but certain, the warmth Jack once thought he had lost began to brush along his skin, with kisses to ignite his soul, and a melody that brought his heart thrumming louder and louder. In sync with the one that loved him so.

 __  
“And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...”

A finger hooked under Jack’s chin, turning his head so Gabriel could nuzzle the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met, and Jack’s lips trembled.

 

He could never recall when Gabriel’s smile had been so gentle. So _hurt._

 __  
  
“There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?”

Jack gave in. He turned, leaping into the embrace that was always there for him. How could he be so foolish?

 __  
“But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.”  
  
  


Fears and whispers…Perhaps they were real. But they were not what truly mattered.

 

Jack’s worth was this. In this heartbeat. In this love that he was given so unconditionally. And nothing else… _nothing else_ should matter.

 

They went away the next day. To a desolated tropical island, where even Jack had not explored the sea. They would spend long hours under the sun, let the waves washed their worries away, and Gabriel would see to it that Jack’s smile would regain its shine.

 

And Jack, well…He didn’t need to know that Lena and Jesse had chased away paparazzi like two mental persons, armed with broomsticks. Or how Amelie had, silently and efficiently, crushed all kinds of tabloids with her iron fist, under Gabriel’s own arrangements.

 

But Jack didn’t need to care. For now, the only thing he knew was Gabriel, and the happiness that was brought to life by their companionship.

 __  
  
“Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...”

 

 


	6. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin-off based on my Wing!AU [Eclipse.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015/chapters/17151502).
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr.](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/159124131893/in-another-life)

“Gabe! We need order on table 15!”

“At the window.”

“Thanks, honey!” Jack beamed, dashing off after giving his mate a peck.

Gabriel grinned, completely ignoring Ana’s snickering and Angela’s cooing, and got back to his batch of pancakes. 

It was a beautiful day, sunlight was flowing like liquid gold over and into their humble pub, and the breezes were just chilly enough to keep couples sitting close together. Lena’s ridiculous sunglasses glinted atop her unruly head, and her gold-blue pair of wings bobbed in harmony with her steps. Reinhardt was entertaining his own little crowd at the bar, telling tall tales and thundering with laughter. Outside, Genji and Torbjorn were busy with their ice-cream stall (surprisingly’s Jesse’s idea), and whilst Gabriel wasn’t much into serving kids, he was slightly envious of those two, having the space to stretch their wings in such fine weather.

Funny how, after everything, this was where they found their peace, in a tiny, forgotten corner in Europe. They mused about it sometimes, Jack, Gabriel, and all the others. Those days seemed so far away now, as their life now was so pleasant, floating by like thoughtless summer clouds. Some might say it was a boring way to spend the last half of their life, all things considered. Well, Gabriel couldn’t speak for the others, but he’d disagree.

Looking at Jack, laughing in the sunshine, dark wings glimmering and no longer so afraid…It was all worth it.

Ghosts of the past still haunted them, as with everyone that had such a history. A large part of Genji’s time was to worry whether or not his family would trace him all the way here. Torbjorn was still feeling guilty over all his creations. Reinhardt’s grievance about how things were left behind. And sometimes, after the doors were closed and empty tables lay cold, they would think of all that was lost. And they would grieve for those who had fallen, for the pain they had all suffered.

But Gabriel supposed it couldn’t be too perfect. It wouldn’t have been real if it was perfect.

“We need to order more chicken breasts, mushrooms and chives!” Angela yelled at Ana from the back, “Oh, and lamb mince too, while you’re at it!”

“What about eggs?”

“Jesse said he’s coming in today with a fresh crate!”

There was a time, whenever Doctor Ziegler had to raise her voice, it meant someone was at the brink of death. And Lieutenant Amari would have never been seen with a pad note instead of a sniper, scribbling down details as she checked their stocks.

“Table 9: a full breakfast platter, two sweet potato chips and a scampi.” Jack was back, golden hair bouncing as he pinned the order. Catching’s Gabriel’s eyes, his grin became both beaming and bashful, and he slipped behind the line, just so he could brush his wing against Gabriel’s. Despite being busy at the station, Gabriel chanced a second to sneak a kiss before his mate left.

With the lingering warmth of Jack’s skin, Gabriel felt his heart swelled, and he smiled, feeling the light brush of feathers against his neck.

This, he wouldn’t have traded this life for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ./go cry in a corner


End file.
